


Spiteful Song

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [48]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Revenge, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, Tim Drake is problematic but we love him, badass tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim inflicts his revenge on Ra's in the pettiest way possible.
Relationships: One-sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul - Relationship, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 10
Kudos: 418





	Spiteful Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to 'Nicknames', inspired by a comment by RachelMorganRoth.

Kon was deeply worried for his best friend’s mental stability. Tim had been spending a lot of time hunched over his work-table and muttering angrily about raisins and while that was admittedly not entirely out of character for Tim (the dude had a weird grudge against raisins that Kon was honestly too scared to ask about), Tim was doing it more often than usual. And so, as the invulnerable friend, Kon was more or less bullied into showing up at Tim’s apartment.

“So, uh, Tim, we need to talk.”

Tim didn’t look up from his computer, asking, “What’s up, Kon?”

Kon bit his lip, then answered, “Listen, Tim, we’re…  _ worried _ about you. You’ve been really, uh,  _ irritated _ lately, and your muttering recently has been getting pretty, um… murder-y? But, like, without the  _ murder _ , obviously? Like, the tone? So yeah, are you… okay?”

Tim’s whole body froze and Kon had just enough time to wonder if he was about to get Kryptonite crammed somewhere unpleasant before Tim spun in his chair, eyes slightly crazed, and exclaimed, “I got it!”

Kon took a few hesitant steps back, but Tim seemed to have forgotten Kon’s existence, diving into a nearby bin of random bits and digging through it until he found a piece of wire, at which point he scuttled back to his workbench and began fiddling with his… whatever it was. After about three minutes of muttering about raisins and messing with his project, Tim gave a triumphant cheer and spun to look at Kon, holding up his project and announcing, “I am about to make my stalker’s life hell with this little baby.”

Kon opened his mouth to ask questions, then closed it again as Tim picked up two earpieces that looked uncomfortably like League of Assassins tech. He held one out to Kon, who took it, and put the other in his own ear, gesturing for Kon to do the same. Kon hesitantly placed the earpiece in his own ear and Tim pressed a button on his project, which looked a bit like if a microwave and a radio tower had a baby whose diet was nothing but meth and LSD. The project gave little shudder and Kon prepared himself to dive forward if the thing exploded, then froze when Jason Peter Todd’s voice came through the earpiece, tunelessly singing to the Spiderman theme.

“Raisin Goose, Raisin Goose

An immortal creep, with a screw loose

You’re old as balls, and stupid too

And Red Robin will not fuck you!”

The little jingle repeated over and over, tuneless and off-key in a way that was bad enough that it had to be intentional and Tim gave a manic grin, fistpumping and announcing, “That little jingle will be playing from every earpiece, speaker, and piece of tech on the League’s frequency until they figure out how to make it stop.”

Kon raised an eyebrow and, after a moment, decided that he didn’t really need to know and decided to just leave it.


End file.
